The Begining of the End
by Nimiko
Summary: Raven is having a tough time at school. She has no time for the normal teenage life of a teen her age, and she'll soon have to fight for her life and friends i suck at summaries Robin x Raven


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor any of the characters/**

**AN: Okay, so I revised this chapter because I found a lot of mistakes on it. So once again here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter One**

_I stood back and watched him. He was the first guy I ever really noticed in __**that **__kind of way, but I gave up hope after I found out that my friend liked him too. I usually don't back down from a challenge, but I always felt inferior to her. Wait! Only in the looks department. In the brains department I own her ass. I know she's my friend, but seriously she's a complete dumbass. Yeah...So anyway. I never had any confidence in the way I looked or my body. She was able to wear just about anything. Though I will admit that the outfits she wear I wouldn't be caught dead in. They give cheap slutty clothes a new meaning. Heh. I got a little bit off subject again, so because I lack confidence I always hide behind my cloaks. So yup I'm the schools freak show that never shows her face or body. To make things worse. I'm on the same team as them._

_My friend Starfire is an alien that can fly, shoot green starbolts from her hands, and not to mention she has super strength. Of course she's not as strong as Wonder Woman or Supergirl. There's a green shapshifter on our team named Beast Boy, a half man half machine named Cyborg, and the very renowned Robin the prodigy of Batman, and so he's a jack of all trades. Then of course there's me, Raven. My powers or what I like to call it "My curse," is Empathy, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mental Illusions, I have a bit of sorceress abilities, I can fly, I can rapid heal myself, I can use my powers to manipulate people, I can make people feel one of the seven sins, and so on. Lets just say it's a rather long list...But what else would you expect from a half demon such as myself. Oh yeah. Before I forget my father is the all powerful Trigon the Terrible._

"Dear friend Rachel aren't you going to attend to the place of the glorious pizza, yes?" Kori asked with a bright smile. Raven tilted her head to the left to see pass her friend. When she saw who else was going she declined. Her friend's facial expression faltered some, but she replaced it with another bright cheerful smile. "Okay friend Rachel I shall meet you later." She exclaimed as she left with the other teens.

_Someone please tell me why I would want to go with those bunch of complete idiots. Wally West is a jackass to me, Karen Beecher is the head cheerleader and the bitchest girl at school, Mal Duncan her boyfriend is the star Quarter back of the football team, and is the most assholish guy in school. They're a perfect match. Cassandra Cain was a good girl gone bad. Way bad. Atlee Markov was actually the nicest person in the whole school. Sometimes she tried to talk to me, and depending if I was in a good mood I'll talk back. Though her cousin Terra was the complete opposite. She was beyond crazy. Then of course if the others weren't going I would of went, because Dick...Dick Grayson. The apple of my eye was going. Sigh._

While Kori was walking out the door Wally grinned at Rachel. "Well see you later Creeper!" The others except for Dick, Kori, and Atlee laughed. Dick rolled his eyes at his friend childish nature. Sometimes he didn't even know why he even associated with him. He truly felt sorry for his friend, but come on she is an easy target. Goth girl that always dresses in a cloak, and that even includes summer. You have to admit you'll gain **a lot** of attention, but still it didn't make it right for the others to pick on her. Dick took a quick glance to see if she was alright. It was as if she had learned to become immune to their jokes, pranks, and other stuff they tormented her with. _'She can try to hide it, but I know it hurt her.'_

It was close to night-time when Dick and Kori returned home. Kori stretched her arms as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Wow." She exclaimed. "I cannot believe the ringer hasn't rung at all today."

_If you're wondering why she's talking like a complete idiot. Well that's Starfire the alien I mentioned earlier. She hasn't been able to master our language yet, but between you and me I don't even think she's trying to. Dick is actually Robin. By daytime we're just regular teens, but when our watches flash red, or when night fall we're the new superheros of our generation. The Teen Titans. I'm Raven by the way, of course you probably already knew._

Kori unclasped her watch from her wrist, and soon her skin color turned brighter and brighter until it was orange. She was now in her original form and she couldn't be happier. While wearing the watches it helps surpress their powers, and it also hid any odd qualities they had. Like orange skin, green fur like Beast Boy, or machine parts like Cyborg has.

"Where is Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Starfire asked with curious eyes.

"They went to the movies."

"You did not wish to go?" Starfire asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"I'm reading a really good book." Raven lightly licked her left index finger, and turned the page. "I really didn't feel like seeing Bedtime Stories." Starfire eyes lit up. "If you want to go with them they just left so you might catch up with them."

"Robin," Starfire furiously blushed as she clasped her hands together, and traced circles with her left foot. "Would you be happy in coming?" Robin yawned and shook his head. "Oh." She said as she flew out the room. Literally she flew out the room,. Starfire doesn't like to walk. Her favorite saying is, 'Why walk in flying is faster.' _Sigh. I keep telling her it's "when", but she keeps insisting that it's "in"._

Robin hopped over the couch and landed right by Raven. "Is it any good?" He asked as he looked over a page to see that it was in a totally different language. "I don't recognize this language."

"That's because it's in my native language from Azarath." She closed her book, and rubbed her head.

"How many languages do you know?"

"A good amount."

"Like?"

"German, Greek, French, English, and more."

"So English isn't your native language?"

"No."

"Can you say somethin' in Azarath?"

"Imonu Raven mi gani jin rehki." Raven laughed inwardly at Robin's face. "I'm Raven I love pizza."

"Good to know." Robin pulled something out of a bag that Raven didn't notice. He handed the box to Raven. It was two slices of pepperoni pizza. "I would of felt god awful if I would of had to return it." Raven smiled. Robin couldn't see her smile, because when her hood is pulled up the only thing you're able to see is her eyes. Though Robin could feel that she was gracious. He smirked and got up and left.

After she ate her pizza she decided to take a shower. Raven took a 30 minute shower and got out when her skin was beginning to get all wrinkly. She grabbed her towel and dried off. She then grabbed for her cloak, but only grabbed air._ 'Oh no! I left it on my bed! Damnit.' _Luckily she didn't throw her towel in the hamper. She always avoided using her powers when it wasn't that necessary. She securely wrapped her towel under herself, and crept to her room. For some reason her room seemed so far away._ 'Remember everyone is at the movies, and Robin would probably be training. It's not probably. He __**will **__be training.' _As she turned the corner she bumped into something. Her pure black-hair clung to her face as she lost her breath, and slightly gulped.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" She slowly stood up as she tried to think of what to do. Robin was looking at her in a very strange way, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Ah!" She squeaked as she ran towards her room. Robin stood frozen to the spot he was at trying to process that, **that** was Raven.

Raven buried herself under her covers in embarrassment.

_I was beyond embarrassed. The guy I liked for the longest just saw me! What have I done to deserve this. Please someone tell me. I probably disgust him. What to do now?...He's most likely going to gloat to everyone..._

Robin laid in his bed as he rested an arm over his forehead. He replayed the whole incident over and over in his head. His lips was turning pink from him constantly biting his lower lip. _'Why does she hide under that cloak...' _Is what he kept asking himself. The Boy Wonder always harbored feelings for the young Azarath girl. The way she chose her words carefully when she spoke showed that she spoke with tact, she was smart beyond their years. She was the most mature person in the whole school they went to. He always enjoyed talking to her even when the conversation wasn't that long. Robin always hated the fact that he acted like some lap-dog just begging for some form of attention from their master. Though he was glad that no one ever noticed it.

Ever since Robin first met Raven he always wondered what she looked like. Now that he has seen her, he wants to see her more. Raven was beautiful. The beatifulest thing he has ever laid eyes on. Oh how Robin wished he could of reached his hand out to caress her gentle face, and kiss her luscious lips. Ever since he arrived in his room he imagined kissing her. Caressing his lips against her soft lips.

Robin fell asleep thinking about the purple-eyed beauty, and before he knew it, it was morning. He awoke feeling great, and couldn't wait to walk to school with Raven this morning.

_He saw me naked! oh dear (1)Jiniji! He saw me naked! I won't be able to face him! Jiniji please tell me what to do!_

Unconsciously her moods showed themselves in her mirror. She groaned. _"What do you guys want now?" _She whispered to them.

The pink cloaked Raven giggled. _"Well at least he didn't gag when he saw you, am I right, or am I right? Hahahahaha!"_ She laughed as she pointed her fingers with another laugh.

Next it was the grey cloaked Raven. Her back was slightly arched as she wore a forlorn expression. _"I'm sorry...It's my fault. It's always my fault..."_

The red cloaked Raven pushed the other two Raven's out of the way. Her four red eyes bore into Raven's purple eyes. _"Let me destroy him!"_ She growled. A small crack started to seep through her mirror from the bottom. Red Raven's hand started to slowly seep from the mirror, and unconsciously Raven started to reach for her hand. Their hands were just about to touch when a loud knock was heard from her door. With a shriek of rage red Raven's hand retracted her hand as the other Raven's disappeared from the mirror.

"Come in." She said a bit breathlessly. Raven pulled on her Bed Time cloak. She cupped her head as she leaned her back against her dresser. Starfire walked in with a bright smile.

"Friend Raven are you coming to the place of learning?"

"Yeah."

"But you are not dressed." She walked towards Raven, and placed a hand on her forehead. "And you are very warm. Friend Raven should not come to school."

Raven glanced behind and could faintly see four red eyes looking at them through the mirror. "No...I should go...I'll be ready pretty soon." Starfire smiled a little as she left her room.

_I am truly disgusted about my reaction to what just happen. I was actually about to release my anger..._

Raven slowly got ready, and headed off to school with the others. She paid no attention to Robin. She didn't even give him a glance. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. Just begging her to look at him. Usually they'll talk all the way to school, but not today or the next day, or the day after that. This silent treatment was going on for a long time, and before they noticed fall ended, winter passed, and spring was coming to and end, and today was the last day.

"Awe man." Wally wailed as he placed his head on his desk. "It's so fuckin' hot!" He complained. "An I got a B!"

"Your other grades are all As, and you got 3 A+s." Karen said as she had a classmate massage her feet.

"Karen," Wally said with a terrified voice. "You've never met my uncle...He'll flip out!"

"Hahaha! Sucks for you!" At that exact moment the teacher handed Karen her report card. Soon the girl stopped laughing, and her face of cheerfulness faded into a grimace. With a blink of an eye Wally was behind her glancing over the cheerleader's shoulder, and another blink of an eye he was back in his seat trying to hold in his laughter. The ebony beauty had got straight Ds. She crumbled her report card, and threw it into her book-bag.

Rachel was resting her head as the teacher placed her report card on her desk. Karen quickly stood up, and marched over to her desk. The rude girl snatched her report card off her desk, and glanced over it. "This is complete bullshit!" Rachel raised her head from the desk. "How does she have complete A++s?"

The teacher re-adjusted his eye-patch, and smirked at the girl. "Well maybe she got A++s, because she's smart. Sadly unlike some of my students." He grimaced at Karen who quickly put down Rachel's report card and sat down. She once in awhile cast glares over at Rachel who only ignored her.

When the bell rung everyone cheered well almost everyone Rachel just sat in her seat all aloof. Karen waited for the teacher to leave, and the other kids to leave. "You just think you're so better than us." She proclaimed at the only kid left in the class.

"No I don't." Rachel headed towards the door, but Karen blocked her in by kicking a desk in front of her. "Karen just leave me alone." She could feel the anger inside of her rising. Karen only smirked as she advanced on the cloaked girl in front of her. **"I'm warning you Karen, don't fuck with me!" **This voice Rachel spoke with wasn't her natural voice, but a different voice filled with so much hate and anger. Karen was intimated for a moment, but grabbed Rachel by the collar of her cloak.

"You don't sc-"

**"Fine."** Two extra eyes opened above her eyes, and all four of them glowed a crimson red. **"I'll make you feel true terror!" **Rachel's cloak fluttered as it leached on to Karen's wrist, and started to pull the frighten cheerleader into the dark abyss that awaited her inside of Rachel's cloak. Karen screamed as she was sucked in. Footsteps echoed down the hallways towards their directions. Wally was inside the classroom in moments to find Karen being sucked into Rachel's cloak.

"Karen!" He yelled as he flashed to her rescue only to be knocked away by a black force. He hit his head against the chalk board, and slid to the ground with a thud. Kori and Dick jumped over the desk to see Rachel laughing crazily.

"Rachel!" Dick screamed. "Stop it!" With a start Rachel reverted back to her natural self. She stumbled backwards, and Karen was huddled in a fetal position whimpering. "Rav-Rachel what did you do?" She was close to tears as she summoned up a portal and melted into it. "Wait, Rachel!" He said as he stretched his hand towards her.

When she stepped out of the portal she was in her room. She pulled off her cloak with such a force that it left whiplash markings on her neck. Her body was covered in weird markings, and she didn't understand why. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. The only thing that was peculiar. Was when the teacher sat down her report card she felt a strange surge of energy rush through her body. Every time the teacher placed something on her desk she would feel it, but this day it was a large amount of it.

"I ne-need to get out of here..." She stumbled for a moment. Her right hand out stretched made a portal form, and she stepped inside. When she came out on the other side of the portal it was her homeland. As she walked to the temple her mother lived she could feel people's stares burn into her. They gasped as they murmured something about the markings of the devil. Raven weakly open the large oak doors of the Temple of Azarath. Slowly she stumbled into the place as she collapsed to the floor. "Mother?" She breathed out. "Mother," She said a little louder. "what's happening to me!" Raven held herself as tears began to cascade her face. "My powers has been out of control the last few months." Soon Raven could hear soft footsteps. She slightly tilted her head to see her mother. "Please help me..." She whispered.

"Arella get back here!" The High Priestess was standing at the top of the staircase.

"No!" Arella kneeled down to Raven's side. "It's almost-"

"-Time for Trigon the Terrible to arise." The High Priestess said. "Move back Arella." The Priestess hand emitted a gold stream. The stream floated downwards towards Raven, and soon the strange markings disappeared. "Trigon's power is great." The woman said as breathed heavily. "I was only able to give her another year. When she turns sixteen. Her fate is sealed."

"Raven..." Arella said as she held her close to herself. "Stay here with me." She softly said. "I'll be able to help you."

"Mother," Raven snuggled into her mother's embrace and inwardly sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"Priestess," Raven said as she stood up determined. "Can you please erase what happened, earlier."

"Yes, but you'll be the only one who'll remember the true events of this day. So use this wisely towards your advantage." Raven nodded.

"I understand." Raven adjusted her cloak. "I'll meditate more often. I'll even train my body." The purple-eyed girl eyelids lowered as she thought about her friends. _'I won't let them down. I'll protect them even if it means destroying me in the process.'_ Everything started to get hazy, and her eyes begun to close...

Rachel's head shot up as the bell rung. She felt as if everything was just a dream, but she knew it wasn't. Everyone was leaving except for Karen. With a sigh she arose from her seat. "You just think you're so better than us." She proclaimed at the only kid left in the class.

"No I don't." Rachel headed towards the door, but Karen blocked her in by kicking a desk in front of her. "Karen just leave me alone." She sighed heavily as she rubbed the temples of her head. Rachel already been through this once, and she wasn't going to go through it again.

"What do you have to say for yourself."

"Listen Karen if you need help with studying just say so." Rachel sat on the teacher's desk. "The problem is that you gave to much pride in yourself that your pride is getting in the way." Karen blinked at Rachel's words. "Next year I'll be your secret tutor. Okay?"

"You'll actually do that for me?" Karen asked in a shocked tone. Her only reply was a nod from Raven. "Even after what I've done to you?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes!" Karen said rather quickly. "I really need your help." For the first time Rachel saw Karen give a genuine smile. "I'm sorry for everything I've said, and done." Karen walked up to Rachel, and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much." When Karen was about to walk out the door. Wally West had just walked into the classroom.

"Oh if it isn't the most emo-" Before he could finish Karen grabbed him by his shirt collar, and growled viciously.

**"Don't mess with Rachel ever again." **Her eyes sent a chill into Wally.

"I-I was just kidding Karebear!" Wally stuttered as he pulled away from Karen's death grip on his shirt collar.

"Um," Karen smiled over at Rachel. "Do you want to go to the beach with us tomorrow?" Wally looked at Karen confused. "It won't be any fun without you there."

"I don-" At that moment she remembered what the Priestess had told her, but then it was just one day, and she would have a lot of time to train. "-um, sure."

"Come on Rachel you can walk with us today." Karen said as she put an arm around Rachel's shoulder. As they walked down the hall everyone was gawking at this sight. Never would any one of guessed that Karen would be nice and especially to Rachel. As they passed the Teacher's Lounge their teacher grinned as he drunk his tea. _'All is going according to plan...'_

**AN:**

**(1) Jinji - Is her people's God that I made up.**

**Okay I really hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review and send me your feedback about how you feel towards this TT Fanfic. Oh! Before I forget. If you can tell me who is:**

**Karen Beecher**

**Wally West**

**Mal Duncan**

**Cassandra Cain**

**Atlee**

**and Terra(this one is so easy it kills me. so this one is kind of a freebie)**

**I'll put their own super hero OC in this fanfic! The first 3 that gets it I'll message and tell them congrats! Message back and tell me what you want your character to be like and a description. Ciao for now! Seecrest out! (throws a smoke bomb on the ground and backflips away)**


End file.
